User blog:Elastico345/Turn your OC And Official Mixes And Murps into a Minecraft Special Mob?
Hey Again guys. so this might be the final Sequel of my "Mixels in Minecraft Form" Blog so before you start giving me your ideas for the Official Mixels And Murps, And Mixes/Murps from your Ideas and Imagination. be sure that you met up the requirements since id change some of it. So before you begin be sure that you : ''' *Don't Request Excessively... instead... be sure that all of your Ideas is compressed into one or 2 Comments so it won't Clogged up the Wiki activities and you won't get any warnings from the Wiki Staffs for Spamming. ' '' *''You can request one or more OC Mixes/Murps but only request once on the Official Mixes.'' ''' *When requesting for a OC Mixes/Murps be sure that you made Mid-high to High Quality Images including Front, Back side (Optional but recommended) And it's Sides (Optional) . ' *Also Please make a Professional Drawing like its made from Vector or just use LEGO Degital Designer (LDD).'' ''' *if you use your OC Mixels as a Profile Picture. Then you don't need to send me the picture again unless its not a full body shots or you have more OC Mixels that you din't set it as a Profile Picture. ' Terms And Conditions 'Courtesy from my Previous Blog ' '' Rules Regarding to The Copyright Content *Be sure that the OC Mixel/s you sent in for the request was created by yourself or created by the wiki user who are gladly to help you making the OC Mixel/s. Mixelcraft's Permissions *Me and my other Mixelcraft Staffs are going to use your OC Mixels for our wiki Articles but we are going to add your usernames as a credit that you made it but if you're not the one who did the OC Mixel you requested. Then you will be the Requested one the the Owner will be the Originated one. Your Permissions to the Mixelcraft Wiki/Mod *When asking for changing the certain features about your OC Mixels. Ex : You asking the Developer or a Founder to Change the Common Loots to a Different Loot for your OC Mixel/s. then we are going to change it or Declined it due to that certain Feature that is not yet Existed, Developed or it's too complex to make it. Donate for This Mod (Optional) NOTE : This is an Optional Section and you are not going to follow this necessarily '' ' *were really Appreciated Donating for our Hard work creating this Mod but you don't need to do that since its optional to do it. *But if you want to Donate for a reason or you are a really nice person then Please follow these instructions : **We only Accept Bitcoin at the Moment because the other Online currencies or Credit Cards like Paypal or Mastercard has been Age Restricted to 16-Years old or Older. **Copy This Bitcoin Receiving Address : '''12jAXESPN1HDWZNgSXwo2LajyYqZv9u2TL and Donate as much as Bitcoin as you want. How to Make a Form NOTE : Make this form only for people who are requesting for their OC Mixes/Murps Image of the OC Mixel : It's Either from LDD, Animated or from Techne (including it's files and Textures) Type of Mix : (Mix or Murp?) Mob Behavior : (Agressive, Neutral or Passive?) Primary Mixel : (it Should be Custom or from the Official Mixels) Secondary Mixel : (it Should be Custom) Tertiary Mixel : (this Section is Optional if you going to make from 2 Mixels) HP / Health : (Player's Health has 20 HP (10 Hearts) Speed : (From value between 0.01 to 5.00) (Any higher than 5.00 will not going to work) EXP / XP Given : Mixels in Mixelcraft Usually gives Between 5 to 7 EXP Form Sample Image of the OC Mixel Type of Mix : Mob Behavior : Primary Mixel : Secondary Mixel : HP / Health : Speed : EXP / XP Given : NOTE : Remember... you are not going to follow this Donation Section necessarily and we are not responsible if you are doing this my mistake (Not refundable) ''' Mixes/Murps Mixes OC Mixes Techne_-_Busto_And_Dribbal_MIX.jpg|Busto And Dribbal MIX (LEGO Form created by Phantomcrusher)(not a member on this wiki) Techne_-_Chilbo_And_Tungster_MIX.jpg|Chilbo And Tungster MIX (LEGO Form created by Mester Feesh) Official Mixes Techne-MondoMix-Dribbal.jpg|Mondo Mix Reassemble as a Sphere version of Dribbal. Murps OC Murps ''No OC Murps created yet '' ' Official Murps 'No Official Murps created yet '' ' Time Lapse Videos Conclusion *There's a high chance that you got accepted unless you dint follow my instructions. *i will put it into a new mod which i may called it "Spixel's Mod" instead of MixelCraft mod because these OC Mixes and Murps not not officially Made From LEGO And/Or Cartoon Network. And we don't wonna confuse people where are these OC Mixels Coming from. *You're OC Mixels will be added to the http://mixelcraft.wikia.com/wiki/MixelCraft_Wikia MixelCraft Wiki and we are going to add your credits that you made it. *You can send as many OC Mixels as you want but please to not spam your form into this blog. If you need Questions Just Leave the questions in the comment section below :) ' Poll Which Mixel Series should i make next (Ramdomly one of the Mixels from that Series) Series 1 Series 2 Series 3 Series 4 Series 5 Series 6 Series 7 Series 8 Series 9 '''Notes : ' *'''Picking Series 1... will going to pick either Teslo or Shuff since i already completed The Series 1 Infernites and other Mixels from this Series. *'Picking Series 2...' will going to pick either one of the Fang Gangs or Flexers since i already completed the Series 2 Frosticons And Gobba. *'Picking Series 3...' will going to pick either Footi or Mesmo Mixels since i already completed the Series 3 Glorp Corp Mixels and other Mixels From this series. *'Picking Series 4...' will going to Pick either Rokit, Meltus or Vampos since i already completed the Other mixels from this series. *'Picking Series 5...' will going to pick either one of the Klinkers, Lixers (Beside Turg) And Krog since i already completed the other Mixels From this Series. *'Picking Series 6...' will going to pick either Forx, Wuzzo or Berp Since i already completed the Series 6 Glorp Corp Mixels And Other Mixels From this Series. *'Picking Series 7...' will only have to pick Paladum (Seriously this is the only Mixel left from this series i haven't made it yet) since the Rest of the Other Mixels From this series is already finished. *'Picking Series 8 And 9...' is your Choice since i haven't made any of them yet. (If you pick this thou) Category:Blog posts